


Dangerous Games

by Aroihkin



Series: Silver and Scarlet [29]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aroihkin/pseuds/Aroihkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Circle of Magi in Kirkwall rarely sees visitors. Tannusen Surana visits anyway for his own reasons, and decides to fill the time by filling Orsino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Games

**Author's Note:**

> **Original prompt:** [here](http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/5691.html?thread=17932859#t17932859)
> 
> Ok, so Orsino has some extraordinary het fics but almost none (if any) slash... This needs to be fixed so Tannu!Anon is being called for help! 8D  
> How, when and why - OP leaves to A!A
> 
> Things that would make OP extra happy:  
> \- if Orsino is at least a little sub;  
> \- edging;  
> \- some dirty talk.  
> Besides the above OP is open for any other ideas, doesn't have any squicks.
> 
> **Reviews/comments/feedback are always loved and adored!**

The large courtyard at the end of the hall was rarely put to much use by the Circle's various inhabitants anymore, fear of so much as walking in _front_ of Knight-Commander Meredith's closed office door kept most finding other places to be, just in case Meredith was having a... bad day. As such, it was a decent place to go to think when the walls of one's office seemed to close in too tightly. The walls out here were the same, but further apart, and above... above, there was that open, endless sky.

Orsino tipped his head up and took a deep breath. Fresh air was something, at least.

Movement caught the corner of his eye, and he straightened immediately, turning toward a man seated on one of the courtyard's benches. He didn't recognize him, but that didn't mean as much as it perhaps should have. There was a lot the First Enchanter wasn't informed of.

The fact that he had a staff leaned against the wall beside him made him particularly interesting. No real robes, but that long, dark coat could easily qualify if it was fastened closed over trousers and tunic and buttoned vest. Not a typical Free Marches style for mage or even others... a visitor from another Circle, perhaps? Meredith would be less than thrilled. She always declined inquiries about cross-Circle visits, but it would be hard indeed to do so with a visiting mage already sitting _in_ the Gallows when the alternative was setting them loose in Kirkwall.

Orsino mulled this over privately even as he made his way over to the man. Another elf; fair-skinned, with white-gold hair. The First Enchanter sat down beside him on the bench, and looked over at the book the man was flipping through. It looked oddly familiar, and it took a moment for it to click. "Doesn't that belong to one of the tranquil?"

He'd expected the younger elf to startle, but instead the stranger lifted his head and just... looked at him, as though they'd already been having a conversation. There was no surprise in those shockingly-blue eyes; Orsino had been noted and tracked. This wasn't a habit that most mages had. Interesting. "Are you suggesting they're going to care?"

That _voice_. It was pure velvet. Orsino stared for a moment, then sighed, "I suppose not," he admitted, relaxing against the back of the bench, "but what does a tranquil even write about? Counting the stones in the courtyard?"

"Where might I find Ser Alrik?" The returning question was unexpected.

"He was... ah, murdered, some time ago." Orsino felt his eyes widen a little, "Why?"

"Ah," the stranger closed the journal, and then held it out for Orsino to take. "Page thirty-seven is particularly illuminating. He apparently did _things_ to the tranquil. This one wrote it all down in a very matter-of-fact way, like a shopping list. But..." an elegant shrug, "some men need murdering, I think."

"That's..." Orsino took the book, "do you really think that?" To say it right out in the open like that...

"Definitely," said the other man, "you read some of that, and tell me I'm wrong. If he'd been a mage, he would have been executed for that."

"You should be careful," Orsino spoke with quiet urgency, "how loudly you say these things here in Kirkwall, my friend. Mages end up tranquil for lesser offenses than speaking their minds so openly, here."

The stranger smiled, the quirk of his lips a little lopsided. "I'll manage," he purred, and then looked up as another entered the courtyard. Orsino followed his gaze, and watched curiously as another elf approached. This one wore leather armor, a pair of long daggers peeking over his shoulders. He was darker than the first stranger, from his skin-tone to his straw-blond hair, and he had a tattoo on the left side of his face.

"All is arranged, mi amora," the newcomer said to the other, his thick Antivan accent easily-pinpointed by Orsino. Kirkwall saw its share of Antivans, after all. The newcomer's smile for the first stranger reached his eyes and made the golden-brown color there seem even warmer, "You see? That did not take long at all. You remember that templar who survived Uldred, do you not? Cullen? He is Knight-Captain here, and he recognized us on the way in! Very convenient, no?"

The seated stranger took the Antivan's hand as the other came into range, and pressed a kiss to the back of his partially-gloved fingers. Orsino watched, feeling very much the outside observer. Cullen... recognized them? Uldred? Wait, wasn't that the senior enchanter who'd turned the Fereldan Circle upside down?

"I wish I could go with you for this," the paler elf murmured.

"I know," the Antivan turned his hand and cupped the other's cheek. "Not to worry. They will watch me for a few days and then decide you aren't with me. I expect they will make their move shortly after that." A dry chuckle, "It will be their last."

"Just be careful, Zev," the unnamed elf sighed, leaning into that hand, "you're leaving your healer behind, after all."

"And I have several dozen poultices and potions that you made me," 'Zev' laughed, "it will be fine, you worry for nothing," and he bent, lifting the other elf's chin-- Orsino looked away as the two kissed, feeling a little uncomfortable. Public displays like this were unheard of in the Circle. Many grown mages within these walls were virgins who had never so much as kissed another! Not Orsino, of course, but he predated some of the... stricter policies in this place.

It was just odd to see, in this place, after so long.

"First Enchanter Orsino," Meredith seemed to have a sense for when a rule was being broken, Orsino noted bitterly, before climbing to his feet to greet the Knight-Commander with a short bow. "I see you have met our... guest," the templar continued, her tone sharpening as though to physically _jab_ at the two blonds.

The two came up for air, but stayed close, murmuring a few things back and forth before 'Zev' straightened and turned, and with a saucy wink at Meredith, strolled on out of the courtyard.

"Indeed I have," Orsino watched as the stranger closed his eyes for a moment, then lounged back into the bench as though he owned it, re-opening his eyes and smiling at the both of them. "Although I haven't caught his name, yet."

"Tannusen Surana," the blond purred, "Warden-Commander of Ferelden. Although for as long as I've been absent without leave, I'm not sure why they've left the title alone. Must have something to do with my occasional swooping out of the ether to kill whole hordes of darkspawn. I'm _technically_ still doing my duty."

Orsino felt his eyes widen. "You're the mage who stopped the blight," he breathed. How many times had he invoked this man as an example of mages doing good for the world? And now here he was, in the flesh. "The Hero of Ferelden."

"Yes, well," Meredith's sour tone drew Orsino's attention again, "he will be staying here as our guest, until his... friend returns for him. You are to keep this _quiet_ , Orsino," she added as a stern warning, "no parading him out in front of the nobles, or so help me..."

"I'd really rather stay as low-key as possible anyway," Tannusen interjected smoothly, "it's a large part of why I'm staying here instead of traipsing the countryside with Zevran, lighting his countrymen on fire. Well," he added thoughtfully, "that and the fact that they _run_ an awful lot when the two of us are spotted together. Sad, really, with how desperately they want to be feared by all."

Orsino glanced at Meredith, saw her eyes narrow, and then looked back at the Grey Warden. He was smiling up at the templar. Wanting to be feared by all, indeed... it wasn't just Zevran's countrymen who had that quality, and everyone in the courtyard apparently knew it.

"I leave him in _your_ charge, First Enchanter," Meredith bit out after a long, tense, silent moment of this. "See to it that he stays out of my way." And then she turned, and stalked out of the courtyard. Orsino watched the Knight-Commander go, and then looked down at the Warden-Commander, feeling his eyebrows lift.

"Is baiting Meredith _really_ necessary?" he asked, "You're going to get us all into more trouble than we'll be able to climb back out of."

"Necessary? No," Tannusen chuckled. "Fun? Very. And you'll be fine," he added with a vague gesture of one hand, "she can't hold you responsible for my antics, not even the Grand Cleric can do that."

"You play a very dangerous game, Warden-Commander," Orsino just sighed, and gestured toward the way out, "let's go to my office."

"It's the only kind worth playing," the Warden smiled up at him, and then got to his feet. "Lead the way."

\- - - - -

Orsino's office was both larger and smaller than Tannusen had anticipated. There was plenty of _space_ , but with only the two small, barred, glazed windows behind the desk, the thick stone walls felt a little... tomb-like. It was a far cry from the rich wood and rough, dark stone of Ferelden architecture; the walls in this place spoke of the slave-prison it had once been. 'The Gallows' was well-named indeed.

The crying statues outside certainly didn't help much. The mage wondered if anyone else had ever noticed that all the torch-holders in the hall were positioned beneath the statues' feet, as though to torture even those inanimate figures. It was just a cheerful place, overall.

He dropped gracefully into a seat just inside the door, and watched as Orsino moved to stand in front of his desk, leaning back against it instead of going around behind it to sit. The First Enchanter watched him watching _him_ , and Tannu let his eyes roam as they liked. Those robes were quite flattering on such a thin frame, and he wondered if Orsino knew it or not. He honestly wasn't sure.

"Well then," the Warden turned his attention back up to the other mage's face, "you're supposedly 'in charge' of me, according to the Knight-Commander. What does that entail? I've never been a _guest_ in a circle before, although I was entertainment for one or two in my time as an apprentice."

"You..." Orsino looked mildly surprised, "are you suggesting what I think you are?"

"About my apprenticeship? Certainly," Tannusen tipped his head a little to one side, watching the grey-haired mage, "Knight-Commander Greagoir didn't seem to know at the time just how much fooling around went on under his nose, and I suspect our First Enchanter turned a willfully-blind eye to it," he was careful to keep bitterness out of his tone. Let Orsino think he meant simple fooling around, and not... his thralldom and all that had entailed. Guests Uldred had pandered to had been few and far between, but... yes. That had happened. The years had granted him many of his memories, although not all of them. There was still a distressing amount of blank, dark space in the back of his mind... the darkspawn Taint would likely take him before it all unveiled itself, and just as well.

Tannusen Surana certainly didn't _need_ the extra nightmare fuel.

"I-I don't know if..." Orsino was slightly flustered, "that is, such things--"

"I wasn't asking about having any nubile young apprentices thrown into my guest quarters," Tannusen chuckled softly, and let his eyes roam once more over the other's slender waist and narrow hips. "I am perfectly capable of arranging my own... entertainment. I simply wondered what kind of a leash your Meredith meant for you to keep me on."

"I think," the First Enchanter stared at the Warden's _staring_ ; Tannu could feel the questioning look burning into his forehead. "I am mostly meant to arrange your guest quarters -- minus nubile young apprentices -- and help keep you out of trouble."

Tannu lifted his eyes again, catching Orsino's and smiling. "I am under the impression that the spells you 'Marchers' use are a little different than the ones we Fereldans use. Variations, if you will. Would you be willing to help me learn a few of those, while I'm here? That would keep me out of... most kinds of trouble, I think."

"I... think that could be arranged," Orsino's gaze wandered a little in turn, and Tannusen obliged by sitting back in the chair, fingers casually resting on one of the buttons on his vest. Sure enough, green eyes followed the gesture and stayed there for a moment. "Is there... anything else you may want as a distraction?" the older man ventured, casual save for the faintest trace of visible warmth suddenly in his cheeks.

Tannusen half-lidded his eyes. "Do you like men, First Enchanter?"

"Are you asking if I like _you_?" the First Enchanter countered, gaze flicking back up to meet Tannu's stare, "I thought you were rather involved with that Zevran fellow, or... was I mistaken?"

"I am _extremely_ involved with that Zevran fellow," Tannusen chuckled, "have been for years. But he and I have an understanding when it comes to sex with others. You needn't worry that he'll be jealous, and if he is? It will just be that he wants to join in."

Orsino was silent for a few moments, letting that sink in, and then he admitted, slyly, "I enjoy... domineering men. Are you... domineering, Warden-Commander?"

"I can be _very_ domineering," said Warden-Commander laughed, low and dark, and crooked a finger at the older elf. "Come sit in my lap and find out for yourself."

Tannusen watched as Orsino paused, and then took a single, hesitant step in his direction. So that was how it would be? Tannu could work with that. The Fereldan shifted in his seat, nimble fingers undoing his beltbuckle... green eyes _locked_ on the movement as he slowly, teasingly, loosened the laces on his trousers and then even more slowly drew himself out. He was already a little hard with the power-play, and felt himself hardening further under those large, staring eyes.

"Well?" Tannu purred, not touching... just letting himself lay exposed on the dark cloth of his trousers. "I don't seem to have any pretty elven asses in my lap. Perhaps you meant you prefer domineering men who... do your accounting?"

Orsino crossed the distance in silence, unhooked his staff from his back and leaned it against the wall, then turned... and sat. Tannusen gripped those lovely hips in both hands and pulled him back against his bared flesh, the easier to reach the First Enchanter's neck. A nibble just beneath the ear had Orsino gasping, hands gripping Tannusen's forearms for support.

" _How_ domineering do you like your men?" Tannu asked softly into his ear, "Is this the extent? You keep grinding back like that and there's going to be a spot on your robes... so keep grinding, pretty." The quiet moan from the man in his lap was answer enough about part of it, at least, and he _did_ grind back against Tannusen now, making the Warden's grip tighten on his hips. "How domineering?" he pressed, taking Orsino's earlobe between his lips and sucking.

"Aaaah, H-hero," Orsino gasped out, "I have... been untouched for years... I can barely think..."

" _Tell me._ " Tannusen purred, merciless, "do you just like to be ordered? Would you like to be pinned down and fucked right here in your own office? Right on the floor, there? Against that cabinet? Or would you like to lead me to your chambers with a damp spot on your ass, let me tie you to your bed..."

"Do... do I have to only pick one of those?" Orsino asked breathlessly, "Hero--"

"--Warden," Tannusen corrected, and let his hands roam. He didn't detect the tell-tale bulk of a belt under the First Enchanter's robes; couldn't feel a waist to anything beneath, in fact. Was he wearing nothing else? "All of the above, then? Very well. On your knees, pretty Orsino. I have a present for you."

As soon as he released the older mage, his lap was left elf-less and Orsino sank to his knees _between_ Tannusen's, twisting more gracefully than Tannu had expected in order to face him. Partially-gloved hands reached for him, and the Warden swatted them away. Clearly confused, Orsino leaned forward as though to simply take him in his mouth-- and was halted by Tannusen's hand in his hair, pulling him sharply to a stop. Near, very near, but not yet... touching.

"Not yet," Tannusen admonished gently, "you have to _earn_ that. Do you like to swallow, pretty?"

The other mage's shaking, trembling breathing could be felt against his flesh as Orsino stared up at him. "...Yes," he whispered.

Tannu smiled, "Me too. I didn't originally, but..." he traced the thumb of his free hand over Orsino's lips, "it's an acquired taste. If you're good, I'm sure I'll swallow you," he purred, "under your desk sometime, perhaps, while you try to do paperwork? I wonder how your penmanship would look that day."

Orsino visibly shuddered, eyes closing for a moment at the image, "Warden..."

"I think I know exactly how I'll be filling my time," Tannusen laughed softly, and withdrew the hand not in Orsino's hair, wrapping his fingers around himself and stroking. He wasn't going to draw this out, not when being spent early would help him keep control to torture the other mage... extensively.

"By filling me?" said other mage asked slyly, reopening his eyes to watch.

"Indeed," Tannu purred, keeping his stroking casual but squeezing hard, his hips shifting fitfully under Orsino's staring eyes. " _How_ domineering do you like it? You'll want a safety word if you keep leaving it up to me."

Orsino looked up at him, and smiled thinly, "How about... 'Meredith'."

The Warden laughed, surprised, "You're going to use your Knight-Commander's name as a safety word?" That was... disturbing and hilarious at the same time. He loosened his grip on Orsino's hair, stroking his fingers through the grey strands instead, over and over. "You _are_ a freak. I like it."

In response to either the petting or the praise, Tannu wasn't sure which, Orsino leaned to the side and put his cheek against Tannusen's thigh, large green eyes fixing on the continued slow stroking. "May I help with... some of that? It seems a shame to have me down here and not... make use of me."

Wordlessly, the Warden took up a grip on Orsino's hair once more and pulled him forward, gasping aloud as warm lips and tongue grazed eagerly against the underside of his shaft. Then, down, pushed by Tannusen's hand in his hair, trailing searing heat to the smooth, taut flesh just beneath. Orsino was either a natural or not nearly as rusty as he proclaimed, opening his mouth wide and sucking gently, adding his own heat to the growing inferno inside.

"Yes," Tannusen shuddered, stroking faster, "just like that. You want what's inside, don't you, pretty?" The thrumming vibration of assent, straight against him like this, made Tannu throw his head back against the chair. The press of a hot tongue had him leaking at the tip, and he flexed his hips slowly into the motion of his hand, his other tight in Orsino's hair.

"When I... when I tell you to," the Warden gasped out, "close your eyes and keep your mouth open. You can..." shudder, "you can swallow what you catch."

" _Please_ , Warden," Orsino's answering moan went straight into him, and Tannu stroked hard and fast, jerking the First Enchanter's head back. Large green eyes locked onto his face as the Warden leaned forward, gasping out his order--

Thankfully, Orsino was quick to obey. The first line of spend crossed one of his closed eyes, the second lower, the older mage licking the corner of his wide-open mouth clean even as a third crossed his lips. The _sounds_ that came out of Orsino were ragged and needy, urging Tannusen's thrusting hips and clenching hand to drain himself completely onto him.

When it was over, Tannusen panted for air and pressed the tip of himself against Orsino's lips. The other man sealed them and _sucked_ , shaking visibly there on his knees on the floor.

"Very good, pretty," Tannusen whispered, stroking Orsino's hair back once more, "keep your eyes closed until I can clean them off," he drew himself back reluctantly from that needy mouth, and leaned back in the chair again to recover, ragged breathing echoing off the prison-like walls.

He watched Orsino as he gathered his strength back. The older mage remained on his knees, hands passively at his sides, head still angled up, panting as though _he'd_ been worked over, Tannusen's spend gleaming on his skin. Eventually, Tannu produced a clean cloth from inside his coat and leaned forward once more, cradling the back of Orsino's head with one hand and carefully wiping his eyelids clean with the other.

"W-Warden, that..." Orsino blinked his eyes open once they were clear, his gaze fevered and slightly unfocused. "That was marvelous."

"We're not done," Tannusen chuckled, carding his fingers through grey hair. "Not in the slightest. Once we can both walk somewhat straight, you're leading me to your bedroom." A tug at the hair in his fingers, " _With_ that on your face."

The other mage trembled, and with a great show of gathering his will, managed a weak protest, "I can't let the others see--"

"I'll let you rub it in," Tannu purred, "so it's not obvious. But you're going to wear that until I wash it off you myself."

No further argument from Orsino, he just shook and leaned against the Warden's knee, looking up at Tannusen in that strangely-dazed way the blond had seen -- and felt -- many times before. "Why do you call me pretty?" The question seemed to come from nowhere, and the Warden blinked down at him, fingers pausing mid-stroke through the other man's hair.

"Have you never looked into a mirror?" Tannusen returned, "Or is this a trick question?"

"I..." Orsino blinked his large, pretty green eyes. "I have never been called such a thing, that I can recall."

"And they call Fereldans barbarians," the Warden snorted softly, then leaned down, the hand in Orsino's hair urging him to tip his head back again. He could taste himself on the First Enchanter's lips, claiming a slow, thorough kiss from the other man. Orsino was softly-yielding under the assault, and Tannusen purred his approval into the kiss, taking his time, exploring in gentle sweeps of his tongue and brushes of his lips. The faintest trace of _magic_ under it all was heady; it had been a long time since he'd touched another mage this way.

He didn't pull away until the other man was a shaking wreck again, Orsino leaning up slightly as though to follow him when he withdrew. "Lead me to your bed," Tannusen murmured silkily, using his thumbs to rub his seed into the other man's skin, "and I'll show you how pretty you are."

Orsino stared dazedly up at him, and didn't argue.

\- - - - -

The bedroom was a little less uncomfortable than the office, at least. Warmer colors in the furniture and a small stone hearth and fireplace. Tannusen had been a little worried that the First Enchanter slept on some narrow, uncomfortable thing suited to the Gallows' general feel. But no, he was pleasantly surprised by the wide and rather plush mattress as he _shoved_ Orsino onto it, face-first, tripping the other man and sending him sprawling onto his own bed.

Orsino did what most would do and pulled his legs beneath him to turn over, but froze when Tannusen slapped his ass.

Hard.

Even through his clothing, the impact was felt enough to make the older mage moan softly into the bed and raise his hips just a little higher.

"Poor, pretty Orsino," Tannusen purred, "untouched for so long... and even now, I haven't even touched your cock yet. Is it hard?" This time he brought his open hand down from the other side, and watched as Orsino's back arched, just a little. "I'm so glad you seem to like spanking," he noted, "you have the perfect ass for it. I asked you a question, Orsino. Are you hard?"

"Yes, Warden," Orsino's whisper was choked.

"Good," Tannusen gripped that ass in both hands and _squeezed_ , feeling Orsino push back against his hands, watching as Orsino's fingers curled in the bed-covers. "I knew it would be too hard to resist just banging you if I didn't take precautions earlier," he admitted, "Tell me, a man like you must have some toys hidden somewhere. Where would I find them?"

"Under..." Orsino gasped as Tannusen rolled the firm flesh in his hands, spreading him apart beneath however many layers the First Enchanter wore. He still suspected it was only robes. "...under the bed, there's a panel..."

"Crawl off the bed and retrieve whatever's in there," the Warden ordered silkily, letting go with a final squeeze.

Orsino moved to get up, and Tannusen shoved him back onto his face again, just like that. "I said crawl, pretty. You don't have _permission_ to stand." If Orsino wanted domineering, well... he'd come to the right man. "Understood?"

"Yes, Warden," Orsino shuddered visibly, and moved to do as he was told, backing off the bed and onto the floor, so as to not actually stand while climbing off the furniture. Tannusen stepped away, gaze flicking around the room to find a chair while Orsino reached underneath the bed. There, near the narrow, barred, glazed window over there. The blond shrugged out of his long coat and slung it over the bit of furniture, taking a moment to grab a vial of oil out of a hidden pocket and tuck it into his belt.

His vest followed, then his tunic, unlaced with quick ease and pulled off over his head. When he turned back toward his host, he found Orsino still on his hands and knees, as ordered, with a box pulled out from whatever secret hiding place he kept it in under the bed. And the older mage was _staring_ at him.

"I hope I meet expectations," Tannusen dropped his role for a moment to comment with dry amusement, glancing down at his own bare torso. The tattoo -- Zevran's facial marking -- stood out against his skin, positioned just over his heart, the swooping lines carefully laid down _around_ the hidden scars beneath his skin, there, long-since faded visually but still noticeable by feel. This was what he fixated on, at a glance. His muscular build barely seemed of note in his own mind.

Orsino blinked, "Very much so, Warden."

"Pick the box up and stand," Tannu took control back smoothly, "let's see what pretty Orsino plays with late at night, hm?"

Obediently, Orsino rose to his feet with the box in his hands, and he held it still while Tannusen took the lid off it. There wasn't a lot in there, but it had probably been very hard to come by much of anything, in this place. The Warden took the box out of the older mage's mostly-gloved hands, and set it on the small table by the bed.

Considering for a moment, Tannusen took a fist-full of Orsino's robes in one hand pulled him several steps forward, the other man stumbling a little at the sudden movement. "These robes are very flattering on you," the blond purred, nimble fingers finding hidden catches and ties, "I think they'll be even more flattering on the floor. Don't you agree?"

He slid his hands under the layer over the other mage's chest, parting the cloth and pushing it down over his shoulders. More ties, all the way up at Orsino's throat, and Tannusen enjoyed undoing them one by one, watching as the other man swallowed in... nervousness? Well, he had his safeword if Tannusen pushed too far.

Layers and buckles and buttons came undone until Tannusen had his clothing parted to the waist, smoothing his hands over bare skin. Had he been so pale when he'd been a circle mage? He must have been. He slid these layers, too, down over Orsino's shoulders, trapping his arms back in his own robes, leaving the First Enchanter bare from the belts up for Tannusen's roaming hands and intent gaze.

A tweak of a nipple had the older mage gasping, swaying a little in place, and Tannu grinned in his lopsided way and leaned down to seal his mouth there, all delicately-nibbling teeth and hot, lapping tongue. Orsino nearly lost his balance entirely, and so Tannusen wrapped both arms around his narrow waist and trapped arms, trapping him even more but holding him in place.

He took his time, trailing his mouth up to graze against a fragile collarbone, the smooth expanse of neck presented when Orsino tipped his head back to bare it, the edge of the other man's jaw.

"Warden," Orsino sighed the word out. It seemed less a plea and more a statement, and Tannu allowed himself a soft, dark little laugh.

"You have a long night ahead of you, pretty," he promised, and pushed the other back until his legs hit the bed, and then further until he collapsed back, trapped arms making him arch his spine deliciously upwards. Tannusen bent, arms on the bed, and explored that smooth, lightly-muscled stomach. Was this how others saw their kind? Delicate, smooth, pretty little things? Orsino was a little bit taller than him, as most elves were in the Free Marches, but it hardly mattered. He still seemed... smaller in so many other ways, like Tannusen could just pick him up and move him as he pleased, even though in reality it would hardly be so simple.

He fixated on such strange things, sometimes. It had to be the hips, and the narrow waist, and those large eyes in that fragile-seeming bone structure. The Warden could glimpse the appeal humans saw in elves in particular, sometimes, even though neither himself nor Zevran were built quite so delicately as the First Enchanter.

His fingers found Orsino's belt, undid the buckle, and pulled apart the rest of his robes even as his mouth traced lower over the other man's belly button. "You're not allowed to come," he informed the other man softly, "if you're about to, you're to tell me before it's too late."

"Yes, Warden," Orsino gasped out, hips rising a little further, his weight on the bed mostly on his shoulders, the back of his head, and his feet.

"Good boy," Tannusen chuckled softly, and stroked the backs of his fingers over the hard, hot flesh presented to him. "My, my, Orsino... you know, I have seen and sucked a lot of cock, but rarely do I see one like yours." Even the man's erection was _pretty_ , curved just like so, blushed to just such a shade, the size and weight of it in his hand wonderfully proportioned. It was pleasant to look at, instead of simply another dick.

The Warden bent without further delay, tonguing the very tip of the flesh captured firmly in his hand, smiling to himself as Orsino's almost-question turned into a breathless moan. It was criminal, that this man was wasting away in this cage of a Circle where he wasn't allowed to be touched, tasted, sucked...

He ran his tongue down Orsino's shaft, enjoying the searing heat and velvet-soft skin over a hammering pulse and rock-hard core. And down, to the hairless sac beneath, finding that if he pressed his tongue _here_ , the older mage almost sobbed. And here, he could swear the other elf stopped breathing for a moment, trembling violently.

There was a part of him that very much wanted to spirit the elder mage away. Oh, but not to _rescue_ him; Tannu was not that noble, in truth. He wanted to _own_ him.

He supposed he would have to make due with merely borrowing him.

Abruptly enough to make Orsino's breath catch from suprise, Tannusen pulled back and rolled the other mage onto his stomach, his robe-trapped arms coming partially-loose from his sleeves. The Warden deftly pulled the fabric free and tossed the whole of it aside before removing his own belt, using the wide leather strap to securely bind the elder mage's wrists together. He was still wearing those intriguing half-gloves, but they would keep the leather from rubbing his skin raw, and so Tannu left them alone.

"Ass in the air, pretty," Tannusen purred, unstopping the vial of oil in his hand and pouring some onto his fingers, "knees spread. Show me that neglected little hole of yours." It was not an easy order to obey, as he well knew, without the use of arms to help with balance. He watched as Orsino struggled to do as he was told, managing after a few false starts to get his knees properly up under himself, his hands clenched into fists against his back.

 _Crack!_ Tannu's hand left a print on one cheek, and the elder mage groaned into his mattress. "Tell me, Orsino," the Warden spread him between his hands, one on each side of his ass, and gently teased his entrance with one slickened fingertip, grinning as Orsino tried to press back against it. "How long has it been since you were last fucked?"

"Y-years, Warden," Orsino's voice was muffled by his bed, "M-Maker, please..."

"Poor thing," Tannusen gently, slowly eased his fingertip in, feeling how blessedly _tight_ the other man was. "And now you have me... torturing you. It would take a true sadist to not give in to the urge to just _fuck_ you, right here and right now..."

Orsino's pleading moan into his bed made the Warden's already-hardening flesh throb inside his clothing. He twisted his fingertip, withdrew, and slowly began squeezing a second in. Carefully coaxing the mage's entrance into relaxing enough for their purposes, he wondered idly if Orsino thought he meant to give into that temptation.

He chuckled quietly at the thought, and reached for the box of toys with his free hand, pulling it over to him with an audible rattle.

Selecting a dark, smooth jade plug from the box, Tannu finally withdrew his fingers to smear more of the oil onto the toy. The stone was cool to the touch, and the elder mage sucked in a startled breath when he felt it brush teasingly against his entrance.

"Look at this," Tannu purred, spreading him open with his other hand so that the cool stone rubbed intimately without _quite_ penetrating. "Submitting suits you well, doesn't it? You paint such a lovely picture like this, with your ass spread in the air for me..."

The Circle mage trembled lightly at his words, but only raised his ass further. No argument from him! Tannusen laughed, low and dark, and pressed the plug into one of Orsino's hands, instead of into his ass. "Hold that for me, pretty Orsino."

He watched as gloved and bare fingers alike curled around the oiled toy, setting both of his own hands back onto firm, tense cheeks. "Don't drop it," the Warden added warningly, his voice like silk, "or I'll spank you until you leak."

The soft moan from Orsino betrayed that this wasn't necessarily a _punishment_ being promised, and Tannu allowed himself a sharp, unseen grin before he bent to stroke his tongue, hot and unexpected, right across the silken skin of that neglected little hole. Orsino jerked in place with a startled sound, and Tannusen heard the slippery plug bounce onto the floor.

"Naughty boy," he chuckled, hands firmly spreading the ass before him open. He sealed his mouth, there, laving the tip of his tongue hard and fast, wet and _hot_ \--

Orsino's composure shattered. The older mage cried out, arching his back sharply and squirming in place, pushing backwards with all his limited strength in the awkward position he was bound in, without the aid of his arms. "W-Warden!" that voice was raw with pleasure, "What ar-- oh _Maker_ \--!"

Tannu pressed forward until his nose bent, stroking his tongue hard and fast over and over, pausing to squirm the tip at the center as though he might penetrate the older mage with it, and then back to lapping hungrily. Orsino's voice was audible, but no longer coherent, the man breaking down into voicing mere noises more than words.

"Goi-- _aaaahn_... going t-to--" As soon as it hit his ears, the Warden pulled suddenly back, leaving the First Enchanter exposed, gleaming and twitching under his gaze.

" _Good_ boy," Tannusen murmured his approval, "no ending for you until you earn it. Now, say 'yes Ser'."

"Y-yes Ser," Orsino managed only barely to speak, sounding breathless.

"Very good," the Warden chuckled softly, reaching aside for one of the many straps among Orsino's discarded robes. Unhooking the cloth from the ornamentation it held was easy enough to do with one hand, and he stroked soothingly over Orsino's ass with the other as he did so. "Have you never had your ass eaten before, pretty Orsino?"

The elder mage shook his head against the bed, turning the side of his face against the mattress so that he could look back at Tannusen with wide, glazed green eyes.

"Aren't you glad you were put in charge of me?" The Warden laughed, largely to himself, and took the strip of cloth in both hands, folding it like _so_ before wrapping it around the smooth-skinned, taut sac between Orsino's legs. Right at the root, just tight enough to not accidentally come off over the mage's undoubtedly-aching balls, no matter what happened.

The long ends of the cloth remained loose, and Tannusen looked around the room for a suitable... item.

"You remember your safe-word, I hope?" he asked silkily, stepping away in order to lift and consider several mundane objects, before setting each back down. A ceramic cup, a book-end, a scroll case...

"Yes," Orsino sounded a bit nervous, watching as well as he could as Tannusen prowled his bedroom. Wisely, he didn't move at all from his position on the bed. A pair of reasonably sturdy leather boots were found in Orsino's closet. Sturdy but still relatively light-weight, and Tannusen brought them back over with him.

"Hold still, pretty thing," Tannu warned, setting one boot on the floor and kneeling with the other in his hand. He took up the ends of the cloth in his other, and began tying it to the bootlaces...

Slowly, he let the weight of the boot over the edge of the bed pull on Orsino's sac, and listened as the elder mage sucked in a slow breath. Grinning to himself, the Warden gave the boot a tap with his fingers, and Orsino squirmed very slightly in place. Perfect.

"A true sadist," he purred, "would spank you _now_. With this pulling at you with every twitch--" without warning, he slapped Orsino's ass, hard, making the other man jerk in place. The boot slid against the side of the bed, pulling hard, and the elder mage moaned brokenly in pleasure-pain. If he hadn't already been so aroused, it would have likely been pain only, but no safeword spilled from the elder mage's lips. Tannusen smiled to himself, rubbing his hand over the heated skin he'd slapped.

Another smack, delivered hard enough to make the bottom of Orsino's ass go a little pink already. He stroked his hand over this place, too.

_Smack!_

Orsino buried his face in the bed with a strangled noise, and spread his knees a little wider. Tannu leaned down and took the other mage's neglected cock in hand, drawing it back to give it a wet, open-mouthed kiss. Precum leaked from its tip, but nothing else, and Tannusen lapped cruelly at it, his other hand going back to the elf's ass and squeezing one cheek.

The other mage squirmed very faintly in place, each motion pulling at the boot and making his breath hitch. But he couldn't hold still, not with Tannu's hot tongue stroking him.

"It's really a shame that you're cloistered away in this place," he sighed after finally straightening back up, "with a body like yours. Those hips alone would have no shortage of suitors back in the Ferelden Circle," but he was mostly speaking to himself, and knew it. Orsino was far too distracted by the hands squeezing his ass, rocking him forward and back so that the boot pulled gently on him. The cock hanging below his belly was rock hard and flushed, precum slowly spotting the blankets between his knees.

And so Tannusen spanked him, as promised. This side, and then that side, focusing mostly on the bottom of his ass where the upward strikes made the flesh bounce, just a little. As unaccustomed to it as Orsino was, he reacted as though he was being whipped with a belt, his hands clenching spasmodically against his back, his breath coming in sobs. But still, he lifted his ass into each hit, and Tannu paused only when that pale skin was hot to the touch; colored a nice, vivid red.

"Do you want to come, Orsino?" he asked, low and dangerous, raking his short nails lightly over the abused skin before him.

Orsino cried out sweetly at the sensation, trembling. "Y-yes, please... please..."

"Keep begging," Tannu ordered softly, spreading the hot cheeks in his hands and leaning in to lap at his hole again. Orsino jerked in place, startled, and the boot audibly scraped against the blankets on the side of the bed. "I can do this all night, pretty," he warned, before wiggling the tip of his tongue against the silken, clenching hole presented to him.

Orsino sobbed openly. "P-please Ser, please l-let me... I need to, so bad... p-p-please!"

"Are you close?" the Warden asked, though he knew the answer. Making the mage _say_ it was the game.

"So close," Orsino cried out, "please! I beg of you!"

Tannusen lifted a hand from him, lips and tongue still working on the elder mage's entrance. He brought his palm down -- _smack!_ \-- against reddened skin hard enough that it stung _him_. Orsino's hips jerked, twice, as though uncertain if he wanted to jerk away from the abuse or press back against the younger elf's mouth.

"You even _beg_ prettily," Tannusen purred, running his hands down Orsino's taut thighs and then back up to his ass. "Tell me, do you want me to fuck you?"

" _Please,_ " the older mage's voice was rough, "please fuck me, Ser. Please."

"Right here?" Tannu asked, taking his hands off his plaything entirely, watching him tremble against the bed. "Like this, on your knees on your bed, First Enchanter? Tied up with a belt? Do you want me to fill your hole?"

"I could..." Orsino shuddered, but even though is voice quaked he managed to be oddly elegant, "I could come just f-from your words if I was untied, Ser. _Please_ fuck me?"

"Mm," Tannusen turned his head and _bit_ the firm cheek of Orsino's ass hard enough to make the elder mage yelp in startlement. "Crawl forward on the bed, pretty, and present yourself to me. I may yet take pity on you," a chuckle, deep and dark, "such as it is."

'Crawl' was, perhaps, not the most accurate word. With his hands still bound behind his back with Tannusen's belt, Orsino had to slide his shoulders and side of his face along the bedcovers as he inched forward on his knees. The cloth around his balls pulled harder as the boot attached to the other end neared the corner of the bed, and the mage gasped and shuddered as he continued to press forward.

"Keep going," Tannu purred, when the elder mage paused with the boot at the worst part. Caught on the edge as it was, it would take a good, hard pull to drag it onto the top of the bed. Tannusen loosened the ties of his breeches, drawing himself out. He was rock hard, and each tremor and soft, almost-imperceptible whimper from the elder mage as he struggled to obey made an electric thrill run through his flesh.

He was forcing the man to torture himself, and they were _both_ getting off on it.

With a great, heaving surge forward that wrenched a strangled cry from the elder mage, the boot finally came up over the edge of the bed. Orsino held still after, panting raggedly, trembling, his skin gleaming faintly from his exertion.

"Very good, pretty," Tannusen praised him, climbing onto the bed behind him. He gave the cloth around Orsino's balls a gentle tug with his fingers, laughing cruelly as the man whimpered. "No safe word, so I assume you enjoy this as much as I do, don't you?"

"Yes!" Orsino gasped out as Tannu tugged again, "Maker, yes..."

"Good," the blond purred, "because I don't intend to stop now." It was a lie, of course. The safeword would make Tannu stop _instantly_ , but the threat made Orsino moan into his bed and raise his ass as high as he could on his knees, legs spread. Presenting himself to be fucked, as ordered.

"Who knew you were such a delightful little masochist?" Tannusen chuckled to himself, letting go of the cloth strip. He straddled its length as he pressed himself against Orsino's ass, well aware that the cloth of his trousers would feel rough against the abused skin there. His cock, hot and hard, slid against the mage's hole, length-wise, and Orsino groaned brokenly and rubbed back against him.

Very deliberately, Tannu lifted his boot-encased shins and set them down on the empty boot on the bed, anchoring it in place. He took a moment to cup and caress Orsino's abused sac, the skin red and angry. There was no danger at this stage, although he would need to untie him soon.

"Hold still," he ordered softly, letting go of his tormented prize and taking himself in hand, lining up with the tight little hole he'd tasted before. " _Good_ boy," Tannusen praised, and rocked forward in one hard, deliberate snap of his hips, burying himself to the root and shoving Orsino forward with the force of it.

The older mage cried out, torn between agony and bliss as the pinned-down boot pulled hard on him, and yet he was inexorably _filled_. He sobbed in between the two conflicting sensations, overwhelmed by it, hot tears wetting the bedcovers, as he pressed back against the Warden's hips.

Tannu gripped Orsino's hip with one hand and the belt around his wrists with his other, using it -- and Orsino's strained arms -- for leverage. He pulled back, and then snapped forward again, drinking in the mage's cries as he ground himself inwards, pushing him against the cloth in the process.

"Pretty Orsino," Tannusen breathed, starting a punishing rhythm, "cry for me."

And he did. Orsino all but sobbed into the bed covers, pressing back into every thrust forward, precum dotting the bed beneath him. Tannusen took his time, going hard but not so fast that it would take him over the edge too quickly, eventually taking his hand off the mage's hip to reach beneath him and stroke his painfully-hard cock.

Orsino squirmed, nearly thrashing, his cries muffled but still quite loud. Tannu purred sweet nothings to him as he stroked oversensitive flesh, grinding his cock into the other mage with every thrust.

Finally, he felt himself nearing peak once more, and he pulled hard on the slipknot around Orsino's sac, releasing him. Back to stroking as Orsino nearly screamed into the bed, blood flow rushing back in properly in what had to be absolute agony, but coupled with the pleasure of Tannusen's carefully-angled thrusts.

It was no surprise that he came apart at a single word from the Warden's lips, spasming hard around him. Tannusen let himself go in response, thrusting hard and fast while the elder mage clenched and squeezed in his release, until--!

He didn't bother to withdraw, hot fluid bursting out of him and deep into the other mage. Orsino shuddered beneath him, going limp save for the way he still pressed back against him, as though wanting to take every drop into himself. Tannusen obliged, only withdrawing once he was sure he'd been emptied, flopping down onto his side next to the other elf. When had he run out of breath? He hadn't noticed.

Tannusen watched as Orsino very slowly straightened his legs out, laying down beside him. His wrists were still bound, but the older mage made no complaint.

"This," Tannusen said while catching his breath, "is where I make a clever quip about earning my keep, isn't it?"

Orsino laughed tiredly as Tannu reached over to untie his wrists, and the elder mage sprawled with boneless grace against him once released. If Tannusen was any judge, he wouldn't be needing that guest room after all.


End file.
